The Power of Pink
The Power of Pink is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. This episode concludes the technical-second Team Up between the Galaxy and Space Rangers, which began in the previous episode. The episode is noted for the first death of a Power Ranger, Kendrix Morgan (who was written out of the season as Valerie Vernon was diagnosed with leukemia and prepared to undergo chemotherapy). Synopsis The Power Rangers in Space are visiting while Psycho Pink plots to destroy the Pink Ranger. Kendrix discovers the location of the Savage Sword and Psycho Pink reads Kendrix's mind, finds the Sword and grows into a huge monster. The Rangers are able to destroy the Psycho Pink Monster but Kendrix disappears in a blast of pink energy. Plot The Galaxy Rangers show the Galactabeasts to their new friends, the Space Rangers. Psycho Pink regains consciousness on the Scorpion Stinger and rebels against Trakeena and leaves by saying that she's not interested in destroying all the Rangers, just Pink. Trakeena, knowing Psycho Pink will go after the two Pink Rangers, decides not to pursue her. Psycho Pink heads for Terra Venture to find Kendrix who is reading about the Savage Sword in the Galaxy Book. Psycho Pink appears from the screen and reads her mind, discovering the Sword's power and location. Kendrix takes off after Psycho Pink, and runs into Cassie. The two morph and head for the planet Rashon, to prevent Psycho Pink from getting the Savage Sword. Kendrix radios the Rangers for assistance, but they are held back by the appearance of Deviot, Villamax, and some Stingwingers. While the remaining Space and Galaxy Rangers battle them, Psycho Pink arrives at the location of the Savage Sword and pulls it from the stone just as the Pink Rangers arrive. She attacks Cassie and Kendrix who are no match for the sword's power. Psycho Pink uses the sword to absorb Cassie's energy and heals wounds from her previous battle. Cassie demorphs and her Astro Morpher falls off. Psycho Pink sees the chance for great power and stabs the fallen morpher with her sword, creating a furious storm of pink energy. The energy from the storm engulfs the planet and eventually reaches Terra Venture, threatening to destroy it. With the storm endangering the station, and Psycho Pink's successful retrieval of the sword, Deviot and Villamax retreat. Using the energy absorbed from the Pink Astro Morpher, Psycho Pink turns into her monster form, and grows. The Rangers waste no time and the Galaxy Megazord arrives on the planet, soon joined by the Astro Megazord. In order to save Cassie from her pain and Terra Venture from destruction, Kendrix charges into the storm after the Savage Sword despite Cassie's repeated pleas for her to get out. The two Megazords finish off Psycho Pink with a powered up slash from each of their swords. Kendrix makes it to the eye of the storm, and (despite one final plea from Cassie and the Rangers rushing to stop her) destroys the Savage Sword. A backlash from the blast disintegrates Kendrix but her sacrifice ends the storm. The Rangers arrive but they are too late. As the storm fades away, they are greeted by her spiritual form who tells them she will always be with them. The spirit disappears and the Pink Quasar Saber flies off into the sky for parts unknown. Cassie picks up her Astro Morpher repaired by Kendrix as a final gift to her fellow Pink Ranger. The time has come for the Space Rangers to leave. They say their sad goodbyes, and fly off on their Galaxy Gliders. The Galaxy Rangers are left bereft, knowing they have lost a Quasar Saber and a friend. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *David Lodge as Villamax (voice) *Richard Cansino as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton Zords *Galaxy Megazord *Astro Megazord Errors *Psycho Pink was supposedly using Terra Venture's computer network to travel, however it was obvious she was actually using the power grid (reinforced by the fact that she entered Kendrix's computer through the power cable). *Carlos’s morph was surrounded by a green trim despite being the Black Ranger. *The Galaxy Rangers were somehow able to form the Galaxy Megazord despite Kendrix not being present. *Some of the cockpit shots during the Megazord fight showed the Galaxy Rangers wearing Lights of Orion armor. *Due to the use of stock footage, Cassie was briefly shown in the cockpit of the Astro Megazord despite not being present. Notes *This is the first team up to have differing names. The other would be Space Patrol Delta 's Dino Thunder team-up episodes "History" and "Wormhole". *Unlike future team-ups, this one ends in a more unresolved manner, with plot threads continued into the very next episode, though "History" has minor elements that continued into "Impact" *This is the only episode in which the Savage Sword and the planet Rashon appear. *This episode marks the final appearance of Psycho Pink. *Although Mike does appear in this episode, he does not appear morphed. *It's revealed in this episode that much like the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their Ninja Power Coins, the Space Rangers' life forces are tethered to their morphers as when Psycho Pink nearly destroyed Cassie's Astro Morpher, her energy was being drained drastically. *This episode marks the final unmorphed appearances of Carlos and Ashley. They appeared morphed as the Black and Yellow Space Rangers in "Legendary Battle". Andros and T.J. would both return in Wild Force s "Forever Red", while Cassie would return alongside T.J. in Super Megaforce s "Legendary Battle". *While Kendrix would be written out of the season, Valerie Vernon would maintain her position as a primary cast member in the opening credits so that Saban could help to pay for her chemotherapy treatments. *It was originally intended for Patricia Ja Lee to replace Valerie Vernon as the Pink Galaxy Ranger for the remainder of the season. However, due to contract disputes over finances (Saban was only willing to pay her a guest-star rate rather than that of a main actor), Lee would quit shortly after filming her scenes of this episode. A new ending had to be filmed which is why the Space Rangers appear morphed during their final goodbyes to their Galaxy counterparts. *This episode, along with "Trakeena's Revenge" are the only crossovers in which both Ranger teams use their respective Megazords. **Coincidentally, not only do both team-ups involve the Galaxy Rangers, but it is the Galaxy Megazord in both instances. **However, it is the only crossover episode where the respective Megazord battle was Saban filmed, instead of Sentai stock footage *This marks the final and only time in Lost Galaxy that the Astro Megaship turns into its Megazord form. See Also Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Lost Galaxy